dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DragonBall Z: The Royal Bloodline
Prologe This story takes place instead of Yo, Son Goku and his friends return. So yes, it stills takes place two years after the Buu saga. But Pan is already born, born the year Majin buu was defeated, an event only the Z-fighters remember. Gohan studies hard to become a scholar, so he barely gets the time to train anymore. But when he does, he's always training his little brother, since Goku was training with Uub. Since Gohan couldn't train as much anymore, he lost his latent power, but his Super Saiyan 2 form was suffienct enough, as he thought no real danger would threaten earth soon. But he thought wrong. In space, a familiar looking pod hurl ever so quickly towards earth. A few months later, Gohan and Goten were having their training session, ten year old goten had finnaly reached the Super Saiyan 2 form. Then the two felt a power. "Gohan, you feel that power! " said Goten, who's voice had gotten as deep as Gohan's at his age. "Yeah, I do, and its coming fast," replied Gohan as he and his brother had took off towards the battlefield. "It feels like Vegeta," said Goten. "Yeah, but not as strong," said Gohan. When they arrived there, Piccolo and Trunks were already there. "So you guys felt it too, huh?" asked Gohan. "Yeah, I'm confused, it feels just like dad, but weaker." said Trunks Chapter One Just then, the pod landed. Gohan and Piccolo immediately recognized it. "Its a Saiyan!" Piccolo screamed, horrified. Just then, a Saiyan remotely similar to Vegeta appeared. The only thing is he had no shirt and Raditz's hair style. "Which one of you are the Saiyan known as Vegeta?" asked the Saiyan. "I know it can't be the green one. he's not a Saiyan. The tall one has no widow's peak, neither does the younger one, and the other one's hair is purple. All Saiyans have black hair. So, Where's Vegeta?!" The Saiyan commanded. "I-"Trunks was cut off by Goten. "Trunks just shush, Gohan will handle this," he wispered. "No, our questions first! Who are you? And what buisness do you have with Vegeta?" asked Gohan sternly. "Wanna be stubborn huh? Well I'll answer your questions, then if you still don't answer mine, I'll beat it out of you. I am a Saiyan, born on Planet Vegeta, but raised on Planet Spice. My name is Yems. Prince Vegeta is my father, and I heard he retreated to this planet." answered the Saiyan. Trunks and Gohan just stood their with their jaws dropped in a state of shock. "That means he's your-" Goten was cut off by Piccolo. "Goten, shut up! I'll take care of this." Piccolo commanded. "Well, indeed, we do know your father, and he should be on his way." said Piccolo. Trunks ran up to Yems but he felt threatened so he kneed him in the stomach and Trunks fell to the ground in pain. Just then, Vegeta arrived. "Trunks," said Vegeta worried. "Who are you, and why have you done this to my son?" asked Vegeta with vengence in his voice. "Your son?!" Yems screamed in surprise. "But aren't you Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan race?" asked Yems. "and how do you know this," asked Vegeta. "Because I myself am a Saiyan." aswered Yems. 'How could he be your son, he dosen't even have black hair like a Saiyan?!" asked Yems. "Because I'm only half Saiyan you nitwit!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta put him down. "Prince Vegeta, do you remember Selery?" asked Yems. "How do you know her?" demanded Vegeta. "Because, she is my mother. And you are my father." answered Yems. "The day you left Planet Vegeta was the day I was born. She told me that you were my father and that I had to find you one day, then she sent me to Planet Spice." explained Yems. "And then thats when he destroyed Planet Vegeta!" exclamed Vegeta. "How old are you?" Vegeta asked. "21," answered Yems. Gohan grinned. He finnaly had a sparring partner. "Father, I've heard you've reached Super Saiyan and beyond. Will you teach me your ways?" asked Yems. "Sure," Vegeta said wickedly. Vegeta flew off with Yems and Trunks following him. "Ooh, I want to go" said an eager Goten as e was about to take-off. Just as Goten jumped in the air, Piccolo pulled him down. "No Goten, this is too dangerous. I have afeeling that this new Saiyan will bring Vegeta's dark ways back." Piccolo said concerned. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Goku484 Category:Vegeta Category:Trunks Category:New Characters Category:Characters